


Plots unsolved in Vis a Vis El oasis

by Caterina15



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caterina15/pseuds/Caterina15
Summary: I need a place to release my anger
Relationships: Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	Plots unsolved in Vis a Vis El oasis

I created this because i feel that Vis a Vis El Oasis left a lot of plots unsolved, and that makes me angry.

So i will start:

1\. Did we actually get to see the entire robbery to Ramala? How did zulema end up alone in the dessert, maca with flaca in a car, and Goya kidnapping the bride?? Did i miss an scene or something.

2\. How did zulema find out the hotel? and why did ma was so angry with Maca? I feel like zulema took a major role in Sanvodal's death than maca. And i didn't feel through vis a vis that Sandoval had an obsession with maca, maybe in s1 or 2, but that's it. 

3\. How did bibi's dad survived?? he didn't leave with them

4\. Why did they took a dog to the first robbery if maca said she didn't want it a dog

5\. Why did they betrayed each other? i'm sorry but maca's pregnancy just wasn't enough, she could just leave. 

I'm so angry with the writers, you can continue to add plots unsolved :)

**Author's Note:**

> You can add more plots if u want


End file.
